


May What We Have Last Longer Than A Seal During Shark Week

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcos 'helps out' Kun after his injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May What We Have Last Longer Than A Seal During Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [un_petit_peu_de_moi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/gifts).



> For a wonderful writer who has been wanting this pairing for some time.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

"This is ridiculous." Sergio grumbled.

He was spread out on the couch, legs splayed wide open as Marcos gently sucked his cock.

"What is?"

"Me being injured. I just got back from an injury and can you pick up the pace a little bit, please? I'm not dying, Marcos."

"Hey." Marcos warned. "Be grateful that I'm doing this at all. I have like zero control over my gag reflex. I'm surprised I haven't thrown up all over your cock, yet."

Sergio smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"You're fucking disgusting." Marcos huffed, before engulfing Sergio's cock again, head bobbing slowly as he rolled the older mans balls between his fingers.

Sergio hummed, happily.

Marcos stayed like that for a while, enjoying the taste and feel of his compatriots throbbing cock in his mouth, before pulling off with a loud, obscene pop and kissing his way up Sergio's body to lick and mouth at his abs and neck.

"With thighs that big, I'm surprised you get injured at all." The younger man mused. "They're like fucking tree trunks."

Sergio leaned forward, nibbling at Marco's firm nipples, flicking his tongue over them tantalizingly. It made the younger man keen and he bit, hard, into Sergio's shoulder.

"Fuck!"

"That's the plan." Marcos teased, before gripping Sergio's throbbing cock and sinking down onto it in one smooth motion. The sensation pulled heady moans out of both men.

Sergio shifted all of his weight to his good leg, so he could thrust up and in to the tight heat of Marco's body. It made the younger man see stars.

"My thighs are fucking incredible." Sergio challenged.

Marco just shook his head, to overwhelmed to speak. He had a vice grip on Sergio's shoulders as the older man began to thrust earnestly up into his tight hole.

"I killed a bear with them once. Put the fucker in a headlock, he didn't even have a chance to tap out."

Marco laughed, grinding down to meet each one of Sergio's thrusts. "You talk too much."

"You love it." Sergio growled, pulling the younger man down and cradling him against his body. He ran his hands down Marcos' sweaty back, cupping his ass and squeezing the muscles that were flexing there continuously. 

Marcos braced his hands on either side of Sergio's head and arched his back as much as he could, giving the older man as much space as possible to plow into him at his overwhelmingly vigorous pace.

"You sure you're injured?" Marcos taunted. "May - maybe you're just trying to get out of your national team duties. Ah!" Sergio dragged his fingernails across Marcos' ass cheeks, causing the skin there to heat up and burn as the older man kept up the sturdy grip and deep, unyielding thrusts. 

"Maybe." Sergio breathed out, hips stuttering slightly. "Maybe this was my plan all along. Fake an injury so your dumb ass would fuck my brains out."

He let go of Marcos ass and gripped his hips instead, pulling the younger man up and down on his cock at an unforgiving pace.

Marcos took his dick in hand and began jerking off at a rapidly.

"Fuck! God, you're such an asshole." He whined, he was close. So close.

"And yet here you are." Sergio challenged, burying himself deep into Marcos' body and knocking his hand off his cock so he could take over. He held Marcos in place as he ground up  and into him, hand flying up and down the younger mans cock.

"Not that I'd ever wish an injury on you." Sergio breathed out. "But think of all the fun we could have had, if it was you that had got hurt." Marcos moaned wantonly at the thought as Sergio continued. "If I was able to be on top of you? God, I'd fuck you into the floor."

And that was all it took. Marcos was cumming, all over himself and Sergio.

"Kun, Jesus Christ" He mumbled, breathlessly, trying to regain his focus.

Sergio was fucking into him frantically now, if the sweat dripping down his forehead was any indication.

"I can picture it." Sergio growled. "Those dainty legs wrapped around my waist. You'd look so good."

"My legs are not dainty,  _puta_." Marcos whined, he was being jostled back and forth by the force of Sergio's thrusts. "Besides I've seen you staring at them before. You like them."

"Fucking dancers legs. You should have joined the ballet."

And before Marcos could refute his statement, Sergio leaned forward and kissed the younger hard on the mouth. Marcos groaned into the kiss, flicking his tongue out for Sergio to suck on. He bit into the older mans lip, sliding his teeth across it seductively and Sergio couldn't hold back anymore.

He thrust up, forcefully, one last time and came deep inside the younger man.

They kept kissing, kept exploring each others mouths and how they tasted on each others tongues. After a while, Marcos pulled away to breathe, smirking down at the older man.

"You think I would have been a good ballerina?"

Sergio laughed, rubbing Marcos thighs, tenderly.

"Nah, I take that back. You would have been shit at ballet." 

He pulled the younger man down for one last, chaste kiss.

" .... you'd make one hell of a stripper though.":

 

 

 


End file.
